User talk:Wyvern Rex.
Wyvern's Archive (as endorsed by Fallen62) Cover flap In response to reverting my edit on Inheritance (book).. Yes, blurb is the proper term for "cover flap summary".http://oxforddictionaries.com/definition/blurb?q=blurb Cheers, KingTigerII 02:03, December 20, 2011 (UTC) You need to archive your talk page It's getting way too long ;) Anywho, just thought I'd let you know that I'm going to try and drop by a bit more often. We got a new person on our team and things are starting to slow down a bit more again. Should be able to get on a few times a week and keep you guys in line ;) ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 14:24, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :Heh, I came back one day and was like "Woah, information!!!!!" so that sparked the flame again :P May have to reread the books again before the 4th one comes out ;) And get working on that archive! Slacker :P ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 14:29, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry... Didn't mean to cause your archive harm :P At my job, they pretty much demand a 9 hour day (not including lunch) and that you be working almost nonstop. That doesn't ever happen, but that's what they want. Programmers get burned out pretty easy when they stick to that schedule unfortunately. (I know you were joking, but didn't have a witty response :P ) ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 14:39, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :::It does indeed ;) Now, if only it weren't friday and I wasn't completely distracted, I might actually get some work done :P ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 14:43, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::My wife started reading the "Hunger Games" series out loud the other day; it's about all I can think about right now. That and rereading Eragon... Damn books :P ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 14:47, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Vrael's house Hi Wyvern Rex, you reverted an curid=1504&diff=70930&oldid=70928}} edit on the article Vrael earlier. I think that the user was correct and the information he changed was indeed false. But I may be mistaken, so I don't want to revert this without your approval. Please leave a message on the articles talk page. Thanks. --Weas-El ✉ 11:13, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Big 20 *drool* Not much. Definitely going to have to read that when I get home :D ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 19:19, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :You keep tempting me with these links, and I keep forgetting to read them when I get home >.< I'll have to read them soon, that's for sure! ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 12:42, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Slow day at work, so I finally got to read those three links. Really wishing that it was time for the book to be out so that we knew what is actually going to happen!!!! ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 20:53, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :: :: :: :: :: ::i have just joined inheriwiki but have been reading these books for years I can't wait for book four and have even already pre-ordered it. :: ::here's a good link you have to read (warning spoiler alert) ::this link goes to the confirmed first chapter of book 4 it is called into the breach Shuratagal 21:39, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Translation of "Urû'baen" Hi Wyvern Rex., do you remember where you found "Urû'baen" translated as "downfall of the wise"? See Talk:Urû'baen. --Weas-El ✉ 17:48, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Rider or dragon? I'm just looking for a source telling exactly who was Rider and who was dragon. Is there any? I'm actually not at home and don't have my copy of Eragon at hand. --Weas-El ✉ 15:34, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :By the way, this list tells something different than several articles. We should check that. --Weas-El ✉ 15:42, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree, we should definitely mention these sources. This is really confusing, in Eragon it sounds as they were all dragons: ::(Eragon:) "I’ve been trying to recall the name of a certain dragon, but it keeps eluding me. I think I heard it when the traders were in Carvahall, but I’m not sure. Could you help me?” Brom shrugged and quickly listed a stream of names. ::He unambiguously asked for a dragon's name, not for a Rider's name. --Weas-El ✉ 17:38, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Tense (again) A question to the native speakers: The phrase "Eragon Bromsson or Eragon Shadeslayer was the main protagonist in the Inheritance Cycle" isn't "in-universe" in the strict sense. Shouldn't we better use present tense exceptionally here? --Weas-El ✉ 16:59, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :I think it's debatable. Because you could argue that, since the books have already been published, and we're talking about past works, he was the main protagonist. But, at the same time the books are still out there, so he is the main protagonist. I think that it's acceptable either way, but I could be wrong... In Wisconsin, we don't exactly speak proper English anyway :P ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 17:04, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ::(Wyvern Rex.'s answer) :::Good idea. We could even keep the protagonist info with a structure like this: Eragon Bromsson or Eragon Shadeslayer, the main protagonist in the Inheritance cycle, was the son of... That would avoid the problem. What do you think? --Weas-El ✉ 17:31, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Inherifanon vs. Inheritancefanon There's another Inheritance Fanon Wiki named inherifanon. You could ask the staff for closing that one and redirecting the address to your fanon wiki. Maybe there's some content you can use. --Weas-El ✉ 20:11, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :You could give a go, but as far as I know Wikia have never closed a (non-hate speech/pornographic/criminal) Wiki--Gilderien Talk| 20:52, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Shuratagal ﻿ ﻿ this might sound odd but i'm shuratagal and i logged myself out and need the password. I've asked you because your an administrator. please send the password to my talk page (if administrators can access my password. thanks. Thanks for the help with my password. I've created a new profile with the same name and the same avatar.:shurtagal George R. R. Martin Just to say thanks for your book recommendations; I have just finished Book 3 Part 1 of a "Song of Ice and Fire" and have loved every page of it! :-) --Gilderien Talk| 20:45, August 1, 2011 (UTC) eragon's birth year on the eragon 2 page someone has added a year of birth where was this information found. could you check if this information is credible (i've lent my copy of eragon to a friend so I can't check).shurtagal 17:20, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Where can this timeline be found. Is it official or fanfiction.shurtagal 16:19, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Odgar Is there a character called odgar in the inheritance cycle. because I have never heard of him (but I have found a page about him on this site) is the information valid or does it come from fanfiction. shurtagal 17:26, August 7, 2011 (UTC) question how do you know it was 8000 ac (yet again i can't find any mention of it in the books) sorry to keep asking but i have never found the year in any of the books and I can't check now because I lent a friend my copy of all 3 books.shurtagal 18:03, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ok i know this is getting repetitive but where is everybody getting these time periods from. I have read eragon 15 times and have seen no mention of the year. I have just been on the brom page and it says he was born in 00030 bbac or something like that. again i am asking where are they coming from. (sorry for the rant). =( shurtagal 20:10, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :The AC (After Creation) calendar was introduced by CP in the appendix of the Brisingr Deluxe Edition.The dates are worked out from the ages mentioned.--Gilderien Talk| 20:20, August 7, 2011 (UTC) what do you call a group of dragons?. a herd? a pack?shurtagal 20:28, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :A flight?--Gilderien Talk| 20:07, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::After consulting with the Higher Powers of the fantasy world, I can confirm that the great Peter Dickinson proclaimed that flight was the collective noun, and so it has been hereafter. Except when gathered in a military sense, as some (breakaway) RPGs use squadron or storm in this case.--Wyvern Rex. 10:49, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :: ::thanks.shurtagal 12:28, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Well in Book 4 (inheritance) it is refered to as a 'thunder' of dragons.shurtagal 21:25, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Question 2 i just became admin on pellinor wiki and i was wondering how you change the background for a wiki.shurtagal 01:48, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :See --Weas-El ✉ 07:50, September 9, 2011 (UTC) : i already tried that. But thanks anyway.shurtagal 17:19, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Questions #Does The View from Serendip contain the short story "When the Twerms Came"? #I'm a great fan of C. S. Lewis's main literary and philosphical rival, Olaf Stapledon. Would you recommend the Space Trilogy?--Wyvern Rex. 07:47, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :*It does, though it is quite short (only 400 words or so), and... :*I haven't read any Stapledon, but I would certainly recommend the first book in the Space Trilogy (I have yet to read the others) if you like that style of science fiction.--Gilderien Talk| 20:31, September 12, 2011 (UTC) dragons should the page dragon really be in the category dragons. Because i thought that was a category for info about actual dragons not just dragons in general.shurtagal 08:46, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm a member of Wikia Staff and I've been assigned to fix this wiki up. I don't plan on changing the skin, but I thought it would be good to spruce up the main page, especially since there are books and movies of Inheritance coming out and it would be cool to get a little more publicity and attention here. Let me know if we're cool! LexiLexi 22:07, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Rex libris That's a really impressive list of books! And I'm not only talking about its length but about the number of classics in it. I just want to let you know that I'm following it. ;-) --Weas-El ✉ 21:45, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :I've never read anything by Markus Heitz. Actually the only German fantasy book I remember having read is "Die Elfen" by Bernhard Hennen. I think it's the first book of a series. Wolfgang Hohlbein is quite famous in Germany. Or what about Cornelia Funke's "Inkheart trilogy"? A friend of mine once recommended Kai Meyer's "Wellenläufer trilogy". But I can't tell you much about these books, sorry. --Weas-El ✉ 15:26, October 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't know any fantasy or science-fiction novels from France and Italy except Licia Troisi's books. But they haven't been translated into English yet, I'm afraid. As per Wikipedia she's the best-selling Italian fantasy writer. I think most books in these genres are indeed translated from English. But that doesn't mean that there isn't any good fantasy/sf literature in these countries. That probably only means, that the USA have a stronger influence on German fiction literature. I have read other books by authors from different other countries, but the USA seem to have a financially strong market for fiction literature. It would be interesting to ask people from France or Italy about that. I think a lot of good books from European countries just aren't translated to other languages. ::I'm not sure about science-fiction being much more popular than fantasy in Germany, I think their popularity is all about the same. It's hard for me to rate the market, and I'm not half the bookworm you are ;-) but I know the size of our book shop's fantasy and science-fiction sections. Personally I don't like sf very much, but I love fantasy... and I adore Tolkien... Typically German? :-D ::--Weas-El ✉ 18:38, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Actually I still have to finish those Brent Weeks novels. But I'll remember that, thanks. I'll problably have to read those in English language? --Weas-El ✉ 21:43, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sorry for the late answer... I am actually reading "Shadow's Edge", the second book of the "Night Angel" trilogy, and I am going to read "Beyond the Shadows" next, the third and last book of the trilogy. I have no plans what to read next. But "I am reading" means "this book is waiting on my night table to be read"... Maybe I spend to much time with Wikia ;-) --Weas-El ✉ 22:14, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Ex Libris Thank you, I appreciate your vigilance! :-) --Gilderien Talk| 19:15, October 16, 2011 (UTC), 20:16, October 20, 2011 (UTC) amd 22:02, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Featured articles Our "featured articles" aren't only marked as "worth reading" but are featured on the main page. But nobody has taken care of that lately. We'll need additional templates for the new featured articles. Furthermore there's no template for the Morzan article yet, see Category:Featured articles and Category:Featured article templates. (New templates have to be included in Template:FA.) And the other templates probably don't match the corresponding articles any more. I could need help with that. --Weas-El ✉ 07:58, October 26, 2011 (UTC) User rights To all administrators, for your information: With the help of Wikia staff I revoked the admin and/or bureaucrat rights of User:Kumarhk, User:GHe, User:Iner22, User:General5 7, User:Amina skywalker, and User:Erbschaft Leser today, since they have not been active since years and none of them answered to my message nearly two months ago. Please point to me if there should be any complaints. --Weas-El ✉ 16:49, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :Congratulations, you're now a bureaucrat on Inheriwiki. :-) I think at least two people should have these rights. Actually Jedi Striker and Fallen62 have been administrators for a longer time than you have, but due to your very high and continuous activity I consider you the best candidate. --Weas-El ✉ 21:57, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi All Well.... figured I'd stop by. This was my online home for around a year.... and now... it's all over. Amazing book, and I hoped you all read it and enjoyed it as much as me. spoiler the ending was sad, but it is true that there was no other way. I look forward to reading other adventures in Alagaesia as time moves on. I'll be checking in for a while now, hope to discuss the books with some of you guys if you want to open up a new talk page or something. I have since forgotten how to do that. It was a nice run, may your swords stay sharp. Swisherboy19 (Talk) 14:12, November 13, 2011 (UTC)Swisherboy19 : Ah correct you are. It's not over yet, but I think we can be pretty sure that Paolini will not revisit the story of Eragon Shadeslayer and Arya Drottning. I think we can expect a story about the two women whose fortune Anglea foretold and maybe another story about how Brom stole Saphira's egg. But other than that... I doubt very highly we will see another story continuing the journey of Eragon beyond the boarders of Alagaesia. I truly hope so though. : As for General leaving due to the skin changes... that is much the reason I left. In case you have forgotten I did most all of the graphic work for the skin, spending countless hours on photoshop and learning the CSS code. Then barely a month after finally finishing, seeing it all go to waste really frustrated me. I hope I have the opportunity to talk to her again though, because I talked to her more than anyone on this wiki. I would venture so far as even to call us friends. But after reading Inheritance, and now very sad to see it all go, I plan to stay on here for a while, discussing the book, the series, the memories, and ever slowly letting go. This series meant more to me than a book series. Alagaesia was a world I would come to during real life times of pain, a place for me to escape and forget reality. As fitting as I believe the ending was, I would be lying if I said it didn't sadden me, and I cannot leave the series with that bitter taste in my mouth. I am determined to leave the series the way I remember starting it - with a great community of people engulfed in the idea of such a magical place. That's why I will stay here on Inheriwiki for the next few weeks, maybe months. : That being said, what did you think of Inheritance? :) : Swisherboy19 (Talk) 20:07, November 13, 2011 (UTC)Swisherboy19 Eragon's Guide to Alagaesia: More than it seems??? Hey... if you've finished "Inheritance" which I think you have, immediately go to Eragon's Guide to Alagaesia and read the inside front and back covers immediately.... tell me if that doesn't make you excited, and perhaps ease your heart a little?! : Well me and some friends on the Inheritance Forums have put a great deal of time into talking about this and we believe that CP released the Guide purely to promise readers he would revisit Eragon's story in the future after Inheritance. Prior to finding the guide, we compiled as much evidence as we could throughout Book IV and made up our mind that CP intended to revisit the story, and then we found the guide and were like "that's it! Icing on the cake!" And even more a few hours after that CP tweeted something along the lines of "for those of you wondering what happens after Inheritance, Eragon's Guide to Alagaesia has a few hints." We were all excited. : As for the unnamed shadow... I don't know. I best guess would be that it has something to do with spirits and some of the natural forces within Alagaesia that were briefly discussed in Inheritance. CP sure wrote a lot about spirits in Brisingr, and in interviews always responded with the "no comment" whenever asked a question about spirits. Yet spirits made no appearance in Inheritance, leading me to assume that perhaps they still have a role of some type in his greater scheme of things. : Swisherboy19 (Talk) 02:35, November 16, 2011 (UTC)Swisherboy19 :: Yeah, I too saw that video. Some friends and I on the Inheritance forums have been talking about it a while. We agree that we can probably see another book set within Alagaesia within the next ten years at the most, probably with his sci fi story in between. It will be interesting to see how that turns out. Until then I'll probably try to read Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter... never read either one. But we were all talking about what the next book might contain, and it seems obvious that CP has been leaving a trail of clues throughout both Brisingr and Inheritance. :: 1) Angela's story is left unanswered. At his book signing at Books a Million (one of them anyway, I saw it on youtube) when asked about Angela's future after Inheritance he simply answered "no comment." :: 2) Tenga. An entire chapter for him in Brisingr but only a single and insignificant mention in Inheritance. :: 3) Grey Folk. Perhaps an answer to Tenga and Angela? :: 4) The two women who appeared in Brisingr and had their fortunes read by Angela only to reappear in Inheritance and save Roran's life. :: 5) The missing belt of Beloth the Wise. Mentioned a few too many times for me to think it has no purpose. :: Between all of this and the passage in Eragon's Guide to Alagaesia about Eragon returning to take on the "unnamed shadow" I think we're in store for one great book, if not several great books. He has also verbally confirmed that he plans on writing another book, but, as you said, sci fi first. :: ~ Swish :::Sorry for interfering... I think Paolini has definitely created ties to future novels... and your items 4 and 5, the two women and the missing belt of Beloth the Wise, are two of them. And there are this dark-haired woman and the two children from Inheritance I mentioned in the forum... --Weas-El ✉ 00:06, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hey no problem the more the merrier! I love discussion! Are the dark-haired woman and two children you're talking about the one's that appear in the final battle and save Roran's life? If so, I believe that they are the same people that have their fortune's read by Angela. ~Swish :::::That's exactly the woman I was talking about. And you're right, the two women in Brisingr had their fortunes read by Angela, I was wrong on that forum page. --Weas-El ✉ 01:04, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yeah I definitely think we'll see a new story about them. If we don't, they were just a waste of paper. Swisherboy19 (Talk) 19:59, November 17, 2011 (UTC)Swish. (I've come to realize that my signature is so big so I'm trying not to sign it when I've already signed it above, working on making it smaller now.) ::::::We didn't hear much about Tenga, did we? But I'm sure I saw a reference to a magic-working hermit on the western shore during the Age of the Riders, 1,200 years before Inheritance. Another Doctor Who joke?--Wyvern Rex. 09:37, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Well I'm not familiar with Dr. Who so I have no idea, but I too thought that may have been Tenga. Swisherboy19 (Talk) 02:50, November 20, 2011 (UTC)Swisherboy19 (nice smaller new signature! :P) Oh and by the way! Check out the new blog site that me and a friend from the Inheritance Forums made and read our first blog! inheritanceblog.webs.com ::::::::It would seem apt if Tenga turned out to be a Time Lord. Good work with the blog. Personally, I'm glad that Inheritance avoided the stereotype that Mike Moorcock pointed out in Starship Stormtroopers: The assumption that as soon as the rebels win, everything automatically turns out alright.--Wyvern Rex. 13:05, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::After reading your post I googled Dr. Who and read some about it. On the note of Tenga being a timelord... it does seem kind of fitting, especially in that he trained Angela and in the chapter in Inheritance when Angela breaks out Eragon and Arya, it appears that she stops time to individually kill each soldier one by one, but all Eragon and Arya see is all the soldiers dropping dead at once. Interesting stuff. And thanks, we worked pretty hard on it. If you couldn't tell though, AxE Forever was the one really big on that "there most definitely would be a fifth book and the romance would take place then." I wrote the theme stuff trying to defend Inheritance as a great book despite the non-stereotypical ending, because for Eragon and Arya to get together would have broken their character and defeated the point of the whole series, which would have made CP seem like a far less experienced author and one with far less skill and control. If you went to the Inheritance Forums and read some of the stuff people were saying, you would be disgusted. No lie, one guy wrote that the entire cycle was (pardon HIS french) "piss ass trash that should all be burned" all because of the last couple chapters of Inheritance. That's when I made up my mind that I had to write something to get people to at lest try to understand why Inheritance was still a great book, and there were a lot of people also who said that they wouldn't be happy unless he did write a fifth book, so AxE Forever did a lot of digging to try to see if he was going to write one and all signs point to that he will, so we wrote about that to try to make those people happy as well. All in all it was just an essay to try to keep people happy. I for one was very pleased with the end of the book, despite how sad it made me feel. Swisherboy19 (Talk) 21:24, November 20, 2011 (UTC)Swisherboy19 :::::::::Oh and PS if there is ever anything you want to put on the blog, just send it to me and I'll post it as authored by you. I would let anyone from Inheriwiki (that I know) post on my blog site, you guys are my Inheritance home not the forums. :) ::::::::::There was something I wanted to write about but it's related to Paolini's SF, and how it could be linked with his fantasy writing. Is that OK? Also, I have to write it first.--Wyvern Rex. 09:17, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::Yeah definitely write it up. Thing is we have to get more people to start coming to the blog so tell your friends about it. You can email it to me when you're done at swisherboy19@yahoo.com and I'll will check for typos and then post it. Layout builder Hi Wyvern Rex., I noticed your failed attempt to create the page Enduriel‎ page with the layout builder. What happened? Is the layout not working or was it your fault? --Weas-El ✉ 20:54, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :LOL! I just noticed what the problem is... it seems you can't edit the page normally afterwards but still see that input form instead?! Oh dear... I think we can deactivate that feature. :-(( --Weas-El ✉ 21:05, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Link to fanon wiki We could add another link to the fanon wiki to this wiki's main menu, for example to the "Community" section. What do you think? --Weas-El ✉ 18:01, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :Done --Weas-El ✉ 20:09, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Template:Time Hi Wyvern Rex. Would you take a look at this new template please and revise the wording? I didn't find an adequate translation for the german word "Zeitangaben" (something like "specifications of time"), so I'm not sure how to say it in English. --Weas-El ✉ 15:38, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :your answer on my talk page ::Thanks. Adding that reference to the AC timeline was a good idea. I added a link to Timeline of events. --Weas-El ✉ 16:25, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Nice, that's very useful especially after 2002! :-)) I have a "Oxford Advanced Learners Dictionary" in my bookshelf, but I usually use leo.org. That page is quite good, I think, even for technical terms, but it seems that many phrases can't be translated easily. --Weas-El ✉ 16:45, November 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::You know how to scry? Now I'm jealous! What do you say, my dragon and I drop by tomorrow evening and you teach me. We'll bring beer! --Weas-El ✉ 18:07, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::"Take a wrong turning and get imprisoned in the Twilight universe for fifty years"... I'm not sure I'm willing to take that risk, I probably wouldn't survive for two days there. --Weas-El ✉ 12:09, November 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Start if you like, I'm not that good at writing in English language. ;-) --Weas-El ✉ 12:24, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Category:Member of the Forsworn There're pages in this category, but no page has been created for it yet. Keep or remove? I noticed this edit. --Weas-El ✉ 18:27, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Interview See this. We haven't seen the last of Eragon and Arya. There will be a book five. And he has seven more plots, one of which is a series, to be set in Alagaesia! Gilderien Talk| 21:42, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, thanks. I hadn't seen the Random Buzzers Thread, digesting it now.--Gilderien Talk| 21:50, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, dude, leave the page "Criticism of the Inheritance Cycle" alone. Just because people have different opinions than you does not mean you have the right to just delete what they have to say. I f*cking hate the Inheritance cycle, you should really check out the links on my page.BauerPhillip24 02:27, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Please check out a new wiki called Inheritance Roleplay Wiki based on when Eragon trains riders after he leaves. It is awesome, check it out!!!!DDfan80 12:44, January 6, 2012 (UTC)DDfan80 Draconic Alliance Navbox Hi Wyvern. We could move this navbox to the Community Wiki, like , and include it from there. That would make it easier to keep the boxes updated. --Weas-El ✉ 10:35, January 14, 2012 (UTC) SOPA/PIPA Blackout What are your views on these laws? I was considering adding this to our mediawiki main script in protest, but only if there is support among those who feel it will threaten Wikia.--Gilderien Talk| 21:37, January 18, 2012 (UTC) P.S. It will redirect our site to a protest page until midnight tonight. RE: Still Alive Will do! I'm about take my lunch break and read a chapter or two... Need to finish this damn thing, it's killing me to know what happens! ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 17:51, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :So... I read it all on Friday night. Took the weekend to digest. I must say, I'm kinda bummed about it... I wish that Eragon and Arya had decided to stay together, that's for sure. I always figured Murtagh and Thorn would change over, but didn't realize that they would play such a role. It was... An interesting book, but somewhat disappointing ending. Though, I do hope that he comes back to Alagaësia and wraps up a few other things, like Eragon and Arya for instance ;) ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 14:50, January 30, 2012 (UTC) ::I meant I hope CP returns and writes a new book that wraps things up, but Eragon returning would be interesting too. Though, we know he won't because of the prophecy :P Now, I need to find something new to read at night after work... Reading Inheritance has me in the mood to read more again... bleh ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 18:08, January 30, 2012 (UTC) ::BTW, you need to archive your talk page again... It's getting too long :P ;) ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 18:09, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Nice reviews for LotR and Inheritance :P I might have to look at a few of these, but I'd probably prefer singular books or small-ish series as compared to some of those, with 20+ books :P ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 18:21, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Good God man... How much do you read?! :P ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 19:32, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :Possibly... But right now the wife and I are reading the Hunger Games series again before the first movie comes out :P We'll see where I go after that ;) ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 18:57, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Book 5 Interesting... I hope it's one about Brom... Or Vrael... Or one about what happens to Eragon and Arya et. al. after a few hundred years... Or about Murtagh and Thorn... Or pretty much anything at all, really :P ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 18:52, February 7, 2012 (UTC) The Gunslinger I Just finished The Gunslinger in lieu of the my school books I should be reading. Let me say, I have never finished a novel faster in my life. I have no idea why I never chose to read King's writing before. Now I just bought the second and third books and can not wait to start, however, I should first finish reading Nathaniel Hawthorne for english :) Thanks for the recommendation! --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 03:46, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Spoilers Do you think we should possibly have a template that says something like "Spoilers Ahead"? We have a tiny S in the corner, but that is relatively hard to see. :/ Just a suggestion. I'm living for my 02:41, February 17, 2012 (UTC) A Barnstar for You! After reading more than two feet of books during my five day holiday in Wales, including King, Pratchett and Herbert, I have decided to award you a barnstar on Wikipedia, as none of the awards here seemed suitable. I am looking forward to reading the rest of your recommendations, they have really given me a taste of "proper" fantasy/Sci-Fi! Thanks. :-) --Gilderien Talk| 21:28, February 17, 2012 (UTC) I have read Canticle of Lebowitz, War of the Worlds, and I actually just oredered The Stand from Amazon. :P I'm living for my 21:58, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Spoilers Turns out we already HAVE a Template:Spoilers page. I am going to fix it up a little. K? I'm living for my 22:23, February 17, 2012 (UTC) I turned ALL 4 books of chapters with the old spoilers template into the new one. So... see any chapter and see what you think. I did 2 books in 1 hour, (Brisingr and Inheritance) and my fastest editing time was 12 seconds per chapter. Now... I need a break. But does it look good? I'm living for my 16:54, February 18, 2012 (UTC) And Another thing I answered your question here.:-) --Gilderien Talk| 21:38, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Like a Good Neighbor Eu, in my opinion, is even batter than the films. I support the Sith, especially the Darth Bane Era. Guywithafedora: The Voice of Reason, Master of Words, and He Who Likes Cats 22:11, February 23, 2012 (UTC) The Old Republic is my favorite. Darth Malgus, Fatal Alliance, that sort of thing. However, I look forward to the day when I may put The Force Unleashed on Broadway. Guywithafedora: The Voice of Reason, Master of Words, and He Who Likes Cats 22:17, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Block Can we block this noob? http://inheritance.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/205.201.100.114 I'm living for my 01:42, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Wow... How about a drive to a spotlight? That will probably be a heck of a lot easier. I'm living for my 17:32, February 25, 2012 (UTC) There are several options. Either Vader and the emperor won't sing, he could be a low bass, or he could rap. Guywithafedora: The Voice of Reason, Master of Words, and He Who Likes Cats 00:11, February 26, 2012 (UTC) New Main Page Would you give me permission to change up the Main Page? I started working on some stuff in the Inheriwiki:Sandbox, and I made a new news section that shows all blogs. So... does this sound ok? This time you won't 22:45, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Inheritance Chapter Summaries Hi Wyvern, its Specialk again. I have noticed that a majority of the Inheritance chapter summaries have not been written despite the fact that the novel has been released almost five months ago. I have written close to twenty chapter summaries however I do not think I could or would I want to write another fifty summaries :). Currently, this task is not mentioned in the General Tasks page and perhaps we could publicize this to the other users on Inheriwiki. We are missing a large chunk of information from our Inheritance encyclopedia which we all could finish by working together. Thanks, and until then, --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 05:27, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :I hadn't noticed particularly - I will get on with writing them at some point in the near future.--Gilderien Talk| 19:10, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Sounds good! I think I will try to ease myself back into the chapter summary writing mode, but it will definitely not be as frequent as before. --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 01:43, March 6, 2012 (UTC) I can do it so that you have to add a specific category to your blog for it to show up. (e.g News), but I can't do it so that only certain people can put the category on their blogs and it will show up. This time you won't 22:00, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Attribution Take a look at this. As you can see in the RevDel logs, I made one edit logged in, and one logged out, but the ordinary non-admin user would clearly see that I as an IP added all of it. Is this compatible with the attribution clause of the CC-BY-SA licenses??--Gilderien Talk| 20:19, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Welcome IP I've probably mentioned this before, but I just saw the Welcome IP message, and noticed that it had a link to the IRC inheriwiki chat, which nobody has used for about 3 years. I will remove it from the template if you have no objections. Is there any particular reason for it to stay?--Gilderien Talk| 22:22, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Also mentioned on the main page. I will (again, without objections) add a bit saying retained for historical reference, now use .-- Talk| ]] 22:31, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, well, if you're wondering what other stories I like, you should know that I am more of a Spyro fan than anything else. On my fanfiction account, I have three stories: Reborn, Skylanders: The Darkest Hour and The Legend of Spyro: Devil's Shadow. I am actually an admin on the Spyro wiki and if you ever want to chat with me over there, I am on the chat a lot. lol Anyway, have a nice day and Im glad you like my story! The Shadow of the Devil is Upon Us 16:22, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Mark Hamill didn't voice Spyro. He voiced a villain for the game The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon. He was the main villain there too. Malefor the Dark Master. Elijah Wood (Frodo) voiced Spyro in the Legend of Spyro Trilogy. Gary Oldman (Sirius Black) was there too as Spyro's mentor and father figure for the game, Ignitus. And yeah, ever since the new game Skylanders came out, they made an online Spyro game to go along with the game itself. Anyway, have a nice day! Se onr sverdar sitja hvass! The Shadow of the Devil is Upon Us 17:20, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Question Why is galbatorix referred to as 'egg smasher' by the dragons in the inheritance cycle, when the eggs are harder than diamond and cannot be broken.shurtagal 17:32, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: EFFW Hi there. This is Alittlebitofcyanide from the Eragon Fanfiction Wikia. I was just wondering if you would like to join our small community. We're in need of some admins over here. Just message me there if you want to join. Cheers. Alittlebitofcyanide 06:30, April 3, 2012 (UTC) At Last! I have done it!! I've written the opening number for the Star Wars Musical!! Guywithafedora: The Voice of Reason, Master of Words, and He Who Likes Cats 16:27, April 3, 2012 (UTC) The curtain opens, and Starkiller and Vader are facing one another. A heavy drumbeat plays, mixed with some picallo. It'a a duet between those two characters, and they fight with their sabers clashing in rhythm. Afterward, the whole show is mainly a flashback. Guywithafedora: The Voice of Reason, Master of Words, and He Who Likes Cats 16:36, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I have the lyrics, if you would like to see them. Where should I put them? Guywithafedora: The Voice of Reason, Master of Words, and He Who Likes Cats 16:45, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Starkiller: For ten long years you trained me to hate, To use my anger and defy the hand for fate. I fought your enemies and cut through armor and bone, All for the day when we would seize the throne. Vader: I gave you a life full of power and pride, A feat destiny within the Sith and Dark Side. I saved you from the war and took you in as my own, All for the day when we would seize the throne. Both: Oh, tell me how it came to this. Why must this have to be? This must be more than coincidence. Could this be our destiny? Starkiller: You taught me how to create deceptions and facades, Yet you were the father I never had. For you I faced unspeakable odds, With my wits, the Force, and Vaapad. Vader: I taught you the game that every Dark Lord plays. You were like the son I never found. Every day you showed me you were worthy of the Emperor's ways, and every day you made me proud. Now if you face me to save those who are ''no more than tools,'' Though it shall break my heart again, If you face me to try and save these fools, You will find you cannot win. Starkiller: You cannot understand what I fight for, Or what it means to be a lover and a friend. '' ''Though may be stronger and know so much more, I refuse to bend! Both: Oh, tell me how it came to this. Why must this have to be? This must be more than coincidence. Could this be our destiny? History repeats itself, master and apprentice must fight, Or could we be pawns in the game of Darkness and Light? It matters not, for here I vow: THIS ENDS NOW!! Guywithafedora: The Voice of Reason, Master of Words, and He Who Likes Cats 17:09, April 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: Books Yes, I am still planning to create a list. However, I have not had nearly a sufficient amount of exposure to the Fantasy and SF genres. At the moment, I am trying to finish off the Dark Tower series (and now with the eighth installment?!?) after fending off constant interjections from Nathaniel Hawthorne and Herman Melville. I have picked up the Color of Magic and plan to start it after the Dark Tower. I feel you with the SF predicament, but for different reasons. I, personally, have very little exposure if any to SF, partially caused by my english teachers outward loathing of the genre. I'll follow you're lead on those mentioned authors and the Dark Tower VIII and from there, I will branch outward. But first, I have to catch the white whale ;) --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 19:07, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :Only in past years of schooling have I seen SF in my english curriculum. Fahrenheit 451 ''and ''Cat's Cradle are the only novels I can recall. It has mostly been novels like Night, A Separate Peace, The Great Gatsby, Deathwatch, a Tale of Two Cities, and countless short stories and famous essays. Now, moving foward, I have been intrigued by the bio of H.P. Lovecraft and am eager to start some of his short stories. Any recommendations as to where to start would be welcome. On a more related note, looking at your areas of expertise, Space Opera and Space Westerns stand out among the others, leading me to ask your for some much needed direction on those sub-genres. Thank you --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 16:53, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ::On a sub-genre level, I think I'll begin with Space Opera. Any type sounds fine to me as of now, but I'll start with the first type of Space Opera you mentioned: "the Golden Age of Galactic Empires and flashing sabers". Thanks --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 18:46, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :::O Wow! Hmmm,what to choose...Emphyrio, Tiger! Tiger!, and the Paradox Men call to me. I believe the time has once again come to drop by my local Barnes & Noble. Many thanks for the recommendations. I will make sure to give you some feed back! --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 22:32, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Thanks, that's what I got from your external links but when I went to Barnes & Noble, the only book they had from your entire list was Foundation, so hey, why not? Hopefully, some used book stores will have a larger selection of SF and Fantasy. Now, on quick question. Should I start the Foundation series with Prelude to Foundation or read the "better known" Foundation trilogy: Foundation, Foundation and Empire, and Second Foundation? --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 14:28, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::Alright, thanks for the advice! Also, I was also looking at H.P. Lovecraft's works and I saw a definitive edition of at the Mountains of Madness. I point this out because the difference in the size of the definitive edition and the normal book is quite big. Also, the normal book is a little on the expensive side. Am I hurting my experience of Lovecraft by reading the definitive edition? --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 03:43, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::Thanks for all your help! Now marks the beginning of yet another literary journey.Tolkien, Hawthorne, Melville, King are now this year's past. Asimov, Lovecraft, Pratchett are now ushered into the spotlight. Wish me luck! --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 15:42, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Thankee Sai, and indeed they are. With me starting Pratchett, there really is hopefor mankind after all. Reversing the troglodytic plague on humanity one SF/Fantasy fan at a time. And actually, I have not purchased any Lovecraft yet. I left Barnes and Noble dissapointed. However, I plan to purchase one of the three you mentioned. Also, what do you think of the Necronomicon? --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 21:07, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Thanks for the help. I will make sure to tell you which one I decide to purchase. --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 14:42, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Alright, I'll make a note of that. Thanks! --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 00:38, April 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Not too good :( My English teacher has just invoked daily Moby-Dick quizzes so the only time I have to read is dedicated to Moby-Dick. The good news is that the book is finally winding down. In a few days, I'll be able to give you a more comprehensive response. And I blanked on Dark Tower VIII completely! I'll mark that on my to-do list. How are things on your end? --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 00:50, April 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I say, you've been through it all! I hope to be submerged in the literary community as much as you one day. From your description, the condition of the SF community sounds atrocious :( But on another note, i'll make sure to check your reviews. They've helped me twice, they'll help me again! --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 00:48, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::::That is unfortunate :( And that is good to know. I'll make note of that. Forgive me for my superficial responses, but homework doesn't complete itself (although I wish). The weekend is almost here, and with it, another attempt to complete my pile of literature. As for Leigh Brackett, I have not heard of her, but I'll make sure to look her up. --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 05:06, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Very interesting. I was unaware SO much fan based and fan targeted sites existed. I'll be sure to check them out. I'll just steer clear of the before mentioned turmoil of the SF genre. --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 14:44, April 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Indeed, they are the enticingly warm waters of the Klamath. They reveal the swirling pools and streams but conceal the unforgiving rocks beneath. And on Dark Tower VIII, my friend has been raving about it nonstop. From your comment, I cannot wait! --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 02:21, April 28, 2012 (UTC) That is interesting, much like Wizard and Glass. I thought that it would focus more on the journey of Roland and his new ka-tet from Topeka to where the Wolves of the Calla starts. But the Wind through the Keyhole being a story Roland heard in his childhood is something I would very much like to get in to. --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 14:48, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :Agreed. Seeing Dark Tower IX and beyond would be a stretch. How was the transition from finishing the "series" already, and coming back to read Dark Tower VIII? Espcially since the storyline based in the past and the journey between IV and V? And on King's other writings: I would love to involve myself with his other writings as well, given his writing style, which seems to get me from page to page with ease compared to others books. I have particular interest for Salem's Lot and the role Father Callahan plays in that novel. --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 01:14, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, I see it very well. I'll check my school library for it. As for Dark Tower VIII, the fact that there is more psychological action rather than physical is indeed welcoming. I think I've had my share of blazening corpses and exploding bodies to last a couple of weeks. Looks like another trip to Barnes and Noble :) --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 16:11, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, good to know ;) I am finishing up the last chapters of Moby-Dick (finally) I am finishing The Blithedale Romance ''and ''The House of the Seven Gables. ''Not much in the SF genre at the moment, but in a few days I should be back on track with ''Foundation. And I think it would be beneficial to add said discussions to the various articles. --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 21:21, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::It is interesting to see Nathaniel Hawthorne's take on the supernatural, especially since he was deeply affected by his ancestor's involvement in the Salem Witch Trials. And I had no idea that you could access any of Lovecraft's works online. But no that I have it, this would be a great transition from Hawthorne to Lovecraft :) --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 23:40, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks for all the links. I can hold off on purchasing Lovecraft while I get a taste of his literature online. I also found the HP Lovecraft archive, on which I can access most of his stories; including At the Mountains of Madness and others. I will also make sure to check out the other mentioned authors as well. --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 14:28, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::This answers many of my questions of the current state of SF. Many thanks! Maybe I should show this to my english teacher :) --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 03:50, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::Given the argument presented within your Clarkesworld link, I would give the Clarke award to Rule 34 since it seems to fit the description of effective SF asserted by Elizabeth Bear. On Terry Pratchett, she states: "He manages to be sharp and illuminating by being funny" (Bear). From your summary of Rule 34's qualities. I can clearly spot similarities to Pratchett in the sense that the two, Pratchett and Rule 34, "tackle some hard subjects and still have a good time" (Bear). More importantly, the fact that Rule 34 and Pratchett are written in and write with a comedic tone. This alone, makes them stand apart from other SF novels. And if I know anything about being noticed, its about going against the current and abstaining from conforming to the norm. --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 04:10, May 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::::We'll, I can't be right all the time :( I think I'll hold off on predicting the other results until I gain some much needed exposure to SF. --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 21:27, May 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Hmmm, I'll make note of that for the future. And as for the anthology, I will make sure to check it out. The last two weeks of school are here and with them come final exams. Hopefully I will be on the wiki a couple of times between now and then, but most of my time will be spent reviewing. Until then, --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 02:48, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Yes, that was my vote. I have no exposure to Federations or Galactic Empires whatsoever. Every time I think about those words, I'm reminded of Star Wars and Admiral Ackbar. Hopefully I can redefine my view of the topic with some much needed reading.--[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 16:34, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Adminship? Hi Could I be an admin? User Talk:Theblahman -- [[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 04:23, May 9, 2012 (UTC) 68.92.212.195 This user has vadalized the wiki in that he/she has damaged the integrity of the article on Arya. This article has since been fixed. He/she has also created innapropriate pages that should be deleted (see wiki activity). On top of this, this user should be blocked from Inheriwiki as to prevent future incidents. Thanks --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 04:21, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Userboxes here and a couple of other places inactive users have userboxes stating that they have rights which they do not. Should I remove them? My instinct says I should, but I doubt many people ever browse their user pages (in fact, I only did because of the "added by X" text under images) and they should really have total control over their pages.--Gilderien Talk| 20:31, May 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm sure you've seen it before logging in, but our current site-wide messages box shows up as green text on a green background. Any ideas?--Gilderien Talk| 20:09, June 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: Reviews Wow, many thanks! This will be useful in the future. As for Lovecraft, it reminds me very much of Melville and Hawthorne. His writing seems to focus more on character and setting development, rather than nonstop gore found in some of today's modern literature. Yes, Melville is on the etreme side of character and setting development (especially in the constant references to cetology within the novel). Have you read Moby Dick? It must be a silly question, but our AP lit teacher has not read it so... --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 03:33, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ::I just drowned in a sea of information. Bear with me if I wander as I attempt to address your last message. First things first, I enjoy the emphasis in the setting as well. The reality of it takes me into it, kind of like a 3D movie. Also, the emphasis on setting must also contribute to Lovecraft's success, because it can be at times a conscious being. If I were to write a horror novel or short story, I would make sure that the setting is well developed and that I use it to my advantage along with the characters. This could actually come true since I'm taking short story next year :) As for the poll, I have voted. --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 22:15, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Things are dismally slow on my end. This is, however, the last week of school and I will be done on friday. I have been reading Oliver Twist for my outside reading this quarter, and I regret leaving the reading until the last minute :( But come next week, I will be able to devote more of my time to your reviews and the many wonderful recommendations you have for me. --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 16:55, May 28, 2012 (UTC) : Not to worry, I am still alive!!! My apologies for my longer than normal absense from the wiki. However, now that I am back there's no need to think back to time I wasn't. Now, my first order of business is to get a reply to your last received message before I dissapeared from the interwebs. Your comprehensive research on the status of SF greatly broadens my understanding of SF and the general sentiment about it, including thesub genres of SF. I also found it interesting that there are more novels of "swords and sorcery" accumulating on the shelves of book stores. Given the blistering speeds at which man is advancing in the various fields of science, I confess myself to, at times, feel an overwhelming sense of nostalgia to my childhood where I was overly curious about medieval and dark ages. On another note, adding to my ungodly amount of books to read is my list of summer reading for school. Just to toss a couple names out: Encounters with the Archdruid by John McPhee, and the Glass Castle by Jeannette Walls. Encounters with the Archdruid is a nonfiction novel which addresses the exploitation of the wilderness (its for AP Environment Science). As for the Glass Castle, it was published fairly recently, middle of the last decade so I am not expecting some mind blowing novel that everyone recommends. All in all, I will be a happy boy when I am done with the two, because that means, back to SF! Until then! --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 02:01, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::I am surprised as to how much influence history has on what is written. However, looking at your outline of different eras, I see numerous connections between historical events and the literature that is written at that time. I find that for me, I read books that match my current lifestyle. Not in a literal sense, but on a deeper level. When things are gloomy and dark, I prefer a livelier book, and when life is uppity and joyful, I turn to some darker literature. Balance seems to be the key for me. As for science, I may have to discover for myself what I feel about it in time, but for now, I have no comment for it. --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 05:21, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Brilliant! I see it all now. Let's see if I can interpret for myself. Here I go: From reading your law, I say all the great SF novels from each age have above all one thing in common; they address the "issues"/innovations of each era and nothing more! They don't drown us readers with the irrelevant and the unnecessary. Let the past be the past and the future be the future. Authors that acknowledge this tap into our interests and concerns and manipulate them in such a way to snuggly fit their desired settings. Whoo! There it is. So, moving on. I always am looking forward to your anthology reviews. Can't wait! --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 05:17, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yes! I reckon I'm ready to write some reviews myself! No, I joke. I did, however, read through your reviews of anthologies and I have singled one out so I can read in the "future". I read your review of Legends and I think it is a good place to start. For one, it has King which I am by now familiar with. On top of this, Orson Scott Card is no new author to me, and throughout the reviews I sensed a high regard for Le Guin so I say why not? --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 05:09, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::Well I think I made a good choice then. With King, I can get back to the Dark Tower world and expose myself to Le Guin. I am confused as to why I never thought of reading her work before, given your previous reviews and summaries. As for Le Guin, would Dragonfly be the right place to start for the Earthsea series? I've never looked into it before, so I'd be shooting wildly into the dark. --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 04:21, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I started with "A Wizard of Earthsea" --Gilderien Talk| 10:37, June 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Thanks Gilderien and Wyvern for the input. Since Dragonfly is part of the anthology I plan to purchase, I'll get a taste for Le Guin with that and then move on to A Wizard of Earthsea. --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 16:55, June 22, 2012 (UTC) You could not have defined your view of space opera and at the same time my view of space opera any more accurately. Something about the sub genre resonates within my head. My imagination flourishes when I focus on your descriptive images of space opera. Like you said; "interstellar civilizations, starry rifts, mile-long starships, a universe accelerating towards an uncertain future, sardonic artificial intelligences, magisterial grandeur, high drama and high romance." I say, Wyvern, you have started a firestorm in my mind! I think it is time to pull out Asimov! --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 04:34, June 24, 2012 (UTC) ::So much to choose from! After Asimov, where do you suggest I start? --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 04:33, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay, judging from the brief summaries, I think Nova, The Centauri Device, and Schismatrix Plus are going to be placed pretty high on my to-read list. Thanks Wyvern, for your time writing these reviews and little summaries. They really make a difference in finding new material! --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 05:15, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Rollback I've just added my request for rollback Wikipedia I know you're not very active on WP, so I thought, as someone who is much more active on WP than here, I should drop by and notify you that you have new messages, regarding some of your edits.--Gilderien Talk| 15:18, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, ignore that.--Gilderien Talk| 15:26, June 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: Space Opera Good to know. I will note that when I search. It will most likely be online due to dismal variety of SF at my local bookstores :( One way or another though. --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 15:34, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ::In the bay area where I live, there is only one major bookstore chain: Barnes & Noble. Borders went out of business about 1-2 years ago in California and other parts of the US. The key now is to go to used book stores. They have a much wider selection, and they even have shopping carts for their shoppers! Online at Barnes & Noble, I can find most of the anthologies you reviewed, as well as most other books. In store however is shockingly limited. There is one row of books reserved for SF in the two story space for books. It was a let down when I couldn't find The Paradox Men, Emphyrio, or The Stars My Destination in store :( For now, I have to rely on used book stores and the interwebs. --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 18:47, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, time to pack my bags and head off to the UK :) My reasoning: British SF selection > US SF selection. Top Gear UK > Top Gear US. British grammar > US grammar. I could ramble on for days but I think those are some key factors. I'm a little iffy about British Outdoor recreation though, given i've ventured through the Rocky mountains and conquered a couple 14ers, i've seen the beauty of Desolation Wilderness, and battled through the winter in Yosemite. I'm torn between two worlds :/ --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 20:07, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::I've seldom had a laugh like just now, lol. Yes, perhaps I should stick with Whitney and Denali on this end. Ten thousand pounds?!? I'd say my backpacking gear costs me no more that 800 USD. But once you go mountaineering the prices start to increase exponentially. Books however, thats a whole different story. --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 15:27, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::That sounds like a horrendous experience. Do you have REI (Recreational Equipment Inc.) in Britain? The store offers a wide variety of outdoor equipment. The customer service is superb and if your equipment breaks, you can return it no matter how old it is. All it takes is a lifetime membership for 20 USD which does not have to be annually renewed! On top of that they have free classes every now and then, a yearly dividend that members can use to purchase even more equipment, and some great seasonal sales and garage sales to take advantage of. And the packs come complete and some are even custom molded to your back and hips for optimum comfort. --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 20:17, June 27, 2012 (UTC)